Bewafa Hum Nahi
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: Tum wo sab keh lo jo tum chahti ho par BEWAFA mat kaho. Kyunki tumse bawafai karna matlab zindagi se bewafai karna. Peep in to know more...! Plz R&R ! [COMPLETED]
1. Izhaar-e-Mohabbat

**A/n: Heya Guys….I am back with a new story , that too, AbhiRika. Hope AbhiRika lovers will like it.**

**Let's Enjoy the new story ! **

_**Evening 6 pm….**_

Tarika and Shreya went to tarika's home as Shreya had to meet her friend who lived in Tarika's society. Shreya called her friend who told her that she'll be there in 15 minutes. So , She goes with Tarika to her home. Tarika goes to the wash room while Shreya goes into kitchen to have water. She comes out with bottle in hand when something seeks her attention. She bends to pick it up. Meanwhile, Tarika comes back.

Shreya- Tarika….ye vaibhav ki photos tumhare paas kaise?

Tarika(smiled)- Achi hai na pics?

Shreya- Haan…but tumhare paas kya kar rahi hai ?

Tarika- Arey yaar…..wo mera dost hai. Toh doston ki pics rakhne mein kya burai hai.

Shreya(smiled)- Burai toh kuch nahi hai….Btw nice pics haan.

Tarika- Ruko….2 pics aur hai….dikhati hu.

She took out 2 more pics of Vaibhav. Meanwhile , Abhijeet came there and stopped on hearing Vaibhav's name from Tarika.. He stood at the door and listened to their conversation.

Tarika- Tujhe pata Shreya…..wo ek din lab se aate waqt Vaibhav ne mujhe bola ki aap mere ghar chaliye toh main chali gayi thi. Wahan ye pics thi .Maine bas kaha tha ki ye pics achi hai. USne mujhe laakar di.

Shreya(smiled)- Ohh..waise ek baat toh hai….DrVaibhav is quite cute. Hai na ?

Tarika- Haan….Cute bhi hai bohot acha bhi.

Shreya(looked at her)- Excuse me…..Abhijeet sir se acha nahi hoga.

Tarika blushed and Shreya laughed. Meanwhile, Shreya's phone rang. It was from her friend. She turned and found Abhijeet.

Shreya- Tarika…..main chalti hu. Meri dost aa gayi. Tu Sir ko attend kar.

Shreya winked to Tarika and smiled at Abhijeet and left from there. Tarika invited him in.

Tarika- Bahar kyun khade ho abhijeet….andar aao na.

Abhijeet entered in and saw Vaibhav's pics on the table. She went in the kitchen to fetch water for him. She came back and found him looking at Vaibhav's picture. She gave him water and and he asked….

Abhijeet- Ye vaibhav ki pics tumhare paas kya kar rahi hai?

Tarika- Ye pics vaibhav ne hi di hai mujhe.

Abhijeet- Aur tumne le li ?

Tarika- Arey Abhijeet….tumhe kya hua? Tum jaante ho na main apne doston ki pictures apne scrap book mein laga ke rakhti hu aur unke baare mein kuch likhti bhi hu. So….bas usi ke liye le li. Usko mana toh nahi kar sakti thi na.

Abhijeet(made a face)- Haan haan…..tum usko kyun mana karogi…:/

Tarika smiled a little.

Abhijeet- Acha chalo….ab jaldi se ready ho jao.

Tarika(looked at him)- Par kyun ? Kahan ja rahe hain hum?

Abhijeet- Wo toh pata chal hi jayega. Tum ready hokar aao. Ye tumhare liye.

He handed over a packet to her. She smiled and took the packet.

Tarika- Isme kya hai Abhijeet?

Abhijeet(smiled)- Arey khol ke toh dekho. Ab jaldi jao.

Tarika nodded and went into the room . She opened the packet and was awestruck to see what she found. It was a black colored saree with a matching clutch and jewellery. She was overwhelmed with his gesture. She smiled and went to get ready. After 15 minutes, She came out and looked for Abhijeet. As he looked at her …..he was awestruck….totally mesmerized with her beauty.

_**(PS: Well guys….mujhe pata hai aap log soch rahe honge ki main kyun har baar tarika ko black saree pehna deti hu….:p hai na ? Par kya karu …I find her more beautiful in a black saree. According to me it suits her a lot. ) **_

Tarika blushed as she saw him staring at her. She asked….

Tarika- Abhijeet….hum chale?

He came out of his trance and looked at her from top to bottom.

Tarika(blushing)- Aise kya dekh rahe ho ?

Abhijeet(smiled)- Dekh raha hu ki khuda ne tumhe kitni fursat se banaya hai….bahut khubsurat lag rahi ho aaj.

Tarika(blushed)- Tumhare tohfe ka kamaal hai. Mujhe nahi pata tha ki Sr. Inspector Abhijeet sarees choose karne mein bhi maahir hai.

Abhijeet(with a shy smile)- Hum chalein ?

Tarika(smiled)- Haan !

They moved out and Tarika locked the door and followed him. Soon, they were off towards their destination. He put on the radio and they were enjoying the music and light chit-chat. It was around 30 mins since they were moving.

Tarika- Batao na abhijeet…..hum kahan ja rahe hai ?

Abhijeet(smiled)- Tarika….surprise bataya nahi jaata. Bas thoda sa intezaar aur.

Tarika- This is not fair abhijeet….ek toh is waqt hum kahin ja rahe hain aur tum ho ki kuch batate hi nahi .

Abhijeet(Smiled)- Arey …..tumhe kidnap karke thodi le ja raha hu….tumhe sahi salamat ghar chhod dunga….ye waada hai mera.

Tarika smiled at what he said and sat back quietly. After next 20 mins , they reached their destination. They got out of the car and looked….It was a resort. Tarika was surprised.

Tarika- Abhijeet….hum yahan…is resort mein kyun aaye hain ?

Abhijeet(smiled)- Chalo Tarika…..Sab bataunga tumhe.

He hold her hand and they moved inside the resort. The manager greeted them and told Abhijeet that all the arrangements are done. Abhijeet thanked him and they moved in the direction told by manager. They moved their and were mesmerized….it was a pool side arrangement for a candle light dinner with soft music all over. She was happy and a constant smile was there on her face.

Tarika- Ye sab tumne kiya Abhijeet?

Abhijeet- Haan….wo kehte hai na ki jo aapke close ho usey special feel karvana chahiye. So…this is for you.

Tarika- Acha….matlab main tumhare liye special hu ?

Abhijeet(smiled)- Haan….wo toh ho hi. Acha chalo…ek cheez aur dikhata hu.

They climbed up the stairs and from there they could clearly see the pool. He asked her to look down. As she looked sown she was surprised again. There was a heart forming over the pool water. And in that heart , there was a name written…which was ofcourse hers..

She turned to look at him but to her surprise….he was sitting on his knees and hold her hands.

Tarika- Ye sab kya hai Abhijeet?

Abhijeet(Smiled)- Ye wo lafs hain Tarika jo tum bahut waqt se sunna chah rahi thi. Ye meri zindagi hai…meri zindagi ka sabse anmol insaan.

She looked surprisingly at him and tears were flowing down her eyes.

Abhijeet- Tarika…bahut waqt se kehna chah raha tha par aaj himmat juta paaya hu. I love you Tarika! Kyat um apni zindagi mere saath guzarna chahogi ?

She was overwhelmed and happy that she could just say YES. He smiled and slipped a ring in her finger and hugged her. In the hug, Tarika murmured…

"I love you too Abhijeet"

They separated and he rubbed off her tears. She looked at him….

Tarika- Ye meri zindagi ka sabse acha surprise tha aur sabse haseen pal. Thank you Abhijeet….mujhe ye khushi dene ke liye.

Abhijeet- Tmhari khushi mein hi meri khushi hai. I promise tumhe zindagi ki har khushi dene ki koshish karunga.

She smiled and hugged him again.

Abhijeet- Ab chalein dinner karne ?

Tarika (smiled)- Sure !

So , they moved down towards their table. The waiter came and served the dinner. They enjoyed their dinner with a light chit-chat. She was happy….her happiness was visible on her face. He was just staring at her.

Tarika- Kya hua Abhijeet?

Abhijeet- Kuch nahi…..main bas ye soch raha tha ki agar tumhe meri wajah se koi takleef ya dukh hua toh? Agar main tumhe wo sab khushi nahi de paaya toh ? Toh…tum mujhe chhod toh nahi dogi na ?

Tarika(looked at him)- Ye kaisi baatein kar rahe ho Abhijeet? Main tumhe chhodne ke baare mein soch bhi nahi sakti.

Abhijeet- Par ye toh fact hai na ….agar mujhe kuch ho gaya toh?

Tarika(kept her hand on his lips)- Bas ek shabd aur nahi….tum mere saath ho …mere paas ho …mere liye yahi kaafi hai. Aur rahi baat tumhe kuch hone ki toh is duniya mein abhi tak koi aisa insaan paida nahi hua jo Senior Inspector Abhijeet ko maar sake. Samjhe tum?

She was so afraid of what he was saying that tears escaped from her eyes. He looked at her.

Abhijeet- Relax Tarika….main jaanta hu ki tumhare hote hue mujhe kuch nahi hoga. Acha chalo….ab icecream khaogi ?

Tarika(smiled)- Haan…wo choco-chip.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Thik hai main order dekar aata hu.

He went off while Tarika was sitting admiring her surroundings. Suddenly her phone rang. It was from an unknown number. She picked it up and was shocked to hear something.

Tarika_**\- Kaun ho tum? Aur tum unke baare mein aisa kaise bol sakti ho? **_

_**Mujhe tumse kuch sunne ki zarurat nahi hai. Main jaanti hu unhe. Wo aisa nahi kar sakte. **_

She was so angry that she said….

"_**Ab dobara kabhi phone mat karna. " **_

And she hung the phone and went to search for Abhijeet. While walking off she was about to slip when someone hold her. It was Abhijeet.

Tarika- Abhijeet…tum thik toh ho na ?

Abhijeet- Haan….par tumhe kya hua ?

Tarika(trying to be normal)- Nahi …nahi….kuch nahi.

Abhijeet- Tum kuch pareshan lag rahi ho. Kya baat hai?

Tarika- Kuch nahi….acha tum ye bolo tumne ACP sir aur Salunkhe sir se baat ki ?

Abhijeet(smiled)- Kal karunga main un dono se baat.

Tarika- Agar salunkhe sir ne mana kar diya toh?

Abhijeet(smiled)- Nahi karenge…tumse bahut pyaar karte hain wo…apni beti ko khush hi dekhna chaheng na wo.

She smiled and hugged him. At the same time , her phone rang again. But she cut the phone. He asked her about it and she replied that it was a wrong number. Soon , they were out of the resort to go back home planning how they'll talk to their fatherly figures …ACP Sir and Salunkhe Sir. Tarika also shrugged off her fear and smiled with him.

**A/n: So…..ye raha first chapter. Do you want me to continue? **

**Lemme know in reviews. **

**So…kaun hai jo tarika ko pareshan kar raha hai? Kya salunkhe sir maanenge is rishte ke liye ? **

**Stay tuned to know more. **

**Plz R&amp;R ! **

**Take care ! **

_**NOTE: Hey guys….i know many of you people are waiting for many of my stories. But I was seriously busy with college and other stuff. Well , I know you guys will say that you have many stories running and yet you keep on posting new ones….but what to do…I can't keep my ideas in mind. But I will come with most awaited updates soon. Plz co-operate.! Thank you ! **_


	2. Main Tumhara Hu

**A/n: Hey everyone ! I'm glad to get so many reviews on AbhiRika…..thank you for appreciating it. Hope you'll like as the story progresses. Sorry for the delayed update. But was busy. Hope you'll like the new update. **

_**Next Morning….Forensic Lab**_

Tarika entered the lab with a smile on her face. She greeted and then went off to her desk where she used to keep her things. noticed her….he knew she was happy. Tarika went to him….

Tarika- Sir…ye kal wale case ki file hai. Aap ek baar check kar lijiye.

DrS- Haan Tarika…..main dekh leta hu.

He took the file from her and noticed the ring in her hand. He looked at her….

DrS- Tarika….ye ring…..ye ring kisne di tumhe?

Tarika(blushed and smiled)- Sir…wo….(she paused)

DrS(eyeing her)- Kahin us abhijeet ne toh…..(but was cut by her)

Tarika- Sir….abhijeet kya karega…..usne kuch nahi kiya….usne toh mujhe….(she stopped as she realized what she was gonna say)

Dr.S- Abhijeet ne kya kiya? Kya kiya usne tumhare saath?

Tarika-Wo sir…..wo…ye mujhe abhijeet ne di.

DrS- Kyaa? Abhijeet ne?

Tarika(blushed)- Haan Sir…..baaki aap abhijeet se puchiyega

Meanwhile, Abhijeet entered…..

Abhijeet- Kya batana hai DrSaab?

DrS- Aaiye aaiye AbhijeetJi….aapka hi intezar ho raha hai.

Abhijeet- Ohhoo….kya baat hai? Bataiye….kyun yaad kiya aapne?

DrS- Ye sab kya hai ? (he pointed towards the ring in her hand)

Abhijeet- Angoothi hai….aur kya !

DrS- Arey par kyun hai? Aap batane ka kasht karenge.

He looked at her and she blushed.

Abhijeet(eyeing TArika)- Sir….jisko kehna tha keh diya….aapse toh permission chahiye.

DrS(confused)- Kaisi permission? Chahte kya ho?

Abhijeet- Aapki beti ko.

DrS- Hain….matlab?

Abhijeet(smiled) – Haan…..aapse aapki beti maangne aaya hu. Denge?

DrS- Ye tum kya keh rahe ho ?

Abhijeet- Sach hi toh keh raha hu. Bahut pyaar karta hu tarika se. Aur ab shaadi karna chahta aap tarika ka haaath denge mujhe?

DrSalunkhe went silent. Tarika was looking at the two most important people of her life. She was afraid that her father may say NO.

DrS- Waise ye ACP kahan hai? (he asked seriously)

Abhijeet(now scared)- Wo…ACP Sir toh aaye nahi abhi tak.

DrS- Hmm….

Meanwhile, ACP sir entered…

ACP- Kya baat hai Salunkhe? Aaj subah subah kyun yaad kiya?

DrS- Acha hua Pradyuman …..tum aa gaye. Mujhe tumse kuch bat karni hai.

ACP- Haan Bol na!

DrS- Wo Kya hai na…..tumhare is ladle ne mujhse kuch maanga hai. Soch raha hu ki du ya nahi.

ACP- AIsa kya maang liya Abhijeet ne?

DrS- Arey…..usne mujhse meri beti ka haath maanga hai…sochunga nahi main?

ACP(looking at AbhiRika)-Haan haan ….tu sochta hi reh.

DrS- Main ye soch raha hu ki main apne Samdhi se puch lu ki usey koi problem toh nahi hai na is rishte se? (he spoke looking at ACP)

Abhijeet and Tarika smiled with surprise. Tarika was the happiest.

ACP- Mujhe kya problem hogi….main toh khush hu. Mujhe toh ek achi bahu milne wali hai.

Abhijeet , too smiled.

DrS- Arey bhai…jab miya biwi raazi….toh kya karega Salunkhe Kaazi !

Tarika went to DrS and looked at him…..

Tarika- Thank you Sir….! (she had tears in her eyes)

DrS- Arey arey…..tumhe toh khush hona chahiye. Shaadi hone wali hai tumhari.

Tarika- Thank yu sir…..aaj main bahut khush hu.

DrS(smiled)-Meri beti ki aankhn mein aansu ache nahi lagte. (to ABhijeet)- Arey bhai abhijeet…zara Tarika ko bahar leke jao. Mujhe Pradyuman se baat karni hai.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Thank you Sir ! (to Tarika) CHalo !

So, they left. Abhijeet hold her hand and they moved towards the parking lot.

Tarika- Hm kahan ja rahe hain?

Abhijeet(smiled)- Mujhe meri hone wali biwi ka mood thik krna hai. Toh usey icecream khilane le ja raha hu.

Tarika(smiled)- Acha….tumhe pata hai na ki mujhe kaunsi icecream pasand hai?

Abhijeet(smiled)- Haan pata hai. Chalo ab chalte hain.

She smiled and they headed off to the icecream parlor. All thru the journey , they were talking about what all happened in the lab. They reached the parlor. He went in to fetch icecream for both of , Tarika's phone rang. She was disturbed seeing the number. She disconnected the call. Meanwhile , Abhijeet came back with icecreams.

Abhijeet- Pesh hai aapki favorite icecream ! (he said forwarding the icecream to her)

Tarika(smiled)- Thank you !

Abhijeet- Kya baat hai Tarika…..kuch pareshan lag rahi ho ? Koi problem?

Tarika(looked at him)- Abhijeet…..kya main tumse kuch puch sakti hu ?

Abhijeet- Haan pucho na…..tumhe permission ki zarurat nahi.

Tarika- Please mujhe galat mat samajhna abhijeet…..kyunki ab hum ek nayi zindagi ki shuruat karne ja rahe hain…isliye main tumse ye puchna chahti hu ki kya koi aisi baat hai jo mujhe jaanni chahiye? Kyunki main nahi chahti ki hamara rishta kisi choti si wajah se toote.

Abhijeet- Tarika…17 saal pehle ki zindagi ka toh pata nahi mujhe…kuch bhi yaad nahi hai mujhe. Par haan uske baad se main jo kuch bhi hu tumhare samne hu. Pichle 6 saalon se tum bhi mujhe jaanti ho. Zindagi ne jiske saath dhoka kiya ho wo kisi ke saath kya dhoka karega. Aur in 17 saalon ki zindagi ab sirf CID ke ird gird ghumti hai jisme ab tum judne ja rahi ho. I promise Tarika main aisa kuch nahi karunga jisse tumhe takleef hogi.

Tarika(with teary eyes)- I am sorry abhijeet….main tumhara dil dukhana nahi chahti thi. Main sirf jaanna chahti thi.

ABhijeet- Tumhe jaanne ka haq hai tarika. Aur main samajhta hu ki tum mere baare mein sab kuch jaanti ho. Par ye bhi sach hai ki meri zindagi mein sirf Tum ho.

She blushed when he said that and smiled too.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Tum aise muskarate hue hi achi lagti ho. Isliye ab muskara do.

She smiled a bit wider.

Tarika- Tum sach mein naraz nahi ho na us sawal se?

Abhijeet- Nahi …..tumse naraz ho gaya toh DrSaab meri band baja denge.

He spoke in a manner that she laughed out loud. He, too smiled widely seeing her smile.

Tarika- Tum na bahut ache ho abhijeet !

Abhijeet(smiled)- aain….ye kaise pata laga tumhe?

Tarika- Tumne mujhe icecream jo khilayi. (and shelaughed)

Abhijeet- Achaa…phir main tumhe icecream khilaunga.

She looked at him for a second and then started laughing. Meanwhile. ACP called him and told him that their engagement will be on Sunday.

The days passed , and now it was the big day of engagement. But, from the past few days…..tarika was worried and tensed. That day, shreya was making her hair when she noticed her….

Shreya- Kya baat hai tarika…pareshan ho?

Tarika- Nai….nai toh…..main toh khush hu.

Shreya- Pakka khush ho?

Tarika(smile)- Haan….jiske paas abhijeet jaisa dost aur jeevansaathi ho …wo khush hi hogi na….

Meanwhile, Ramu Kaka , came to her with an took it and opened it. Shreya watched her expressions changing. She was confused.

Shreya- Kya hai ye Tarika?

Tarika(looked up)- Shreya….turant abhijeet ko bulao.

Shreya- Arye….abhi mil lena neeche….pehle taiyar ho jao.

Tarika(angrily)- Shreya maine kaha …abhijeet ko bhejo yahan …abhi aur isi waqt.

Shreya- Okay…bhejti hu.

She went down and asked abhijeet to go up to her. He went up to her….

Abhijeet- Kya baat hai TarikaJI …..aaj toh aap badi khubsurat lag rahi hai.

Tarika(turnedto him)- Abhijeet…..aaj mujhe tumse sirf sach sunna hai. Aur tum jhoot bolne ki koshish nahi karoge….sirf sach bologge.

Abhijeet- Hua kya hai Tarika?

Tarika- Ye sab kuch hua hai ….

She threw the envelop on the bed. It was picture of Abhijeet with a girl. Other came up with the loud voices.

Abhijeet- Main nahi jaanta isey Tarika…

Tarika turned and slapped him harder. All others were shocked to see tarika like that, but no one dared to speak out.

**A/n: So, Here is the new update ! Hope you guys will like it. **

**Tarika ne abhijeet ko thappad kyun maara? Kya rishta hai abhijeet ka us ladki se….Stay tuned to know more. **

**Plz R&amp;R! **

**Take care ! **


	3. Ek Galatfehmi

**A/n: Heya Guys…..M back with another chapter. I know all of you are shocked but now let's see why did Tarika slapped Abhijeet. **

**Thanks to all for your reviews. I promise…..all will be well very soon. **

Tarik slapped Abhijeet which shocked everyone but no one dared to speak. Abhijeet looked at Tarika who spoke up….

Tarika- Tum apne aapko samajhte kya ho ? Main bhi kitni bewakuf hu ki tumhare chakkar mein pad gayi. Salunkhe Sir theek kehte the …..tum vishwas ke kaabil bhi nahi.

Abhijeet- Ye tum kya keh rahi ho Tarika…..main abhijeet hu….tumhara Abhijeet.

Tarika(angrily)- Nahiii…tum mere Abhijeet nahi ho! Tum toh mujhse pyaar krne ka natak kar rahe the. …asli rangraliyan toh tum is ladkii ke saath mana rahe ho!

She threw some pictures on the bed. He looked ather and then the pictures.

Tarika- Ab ye mat kehna ki tum isey nahi jaante. Apni aankhon se dekha hai maine tumhe iske saath!

Abhijeet(tries to pacify)- Main isey sach mein nahi jaanta Tarika. Tumhe koi galatfehmi hui hai.

Tarika(fumed in anger)- Senior inspector Abhijeet…..galatfehmi mujhe nahi tumhe hui hai. Acha….tum isey nahi jaante na…..toh ye batao last weekend tum kahan gaye the ? Mujhse kaha ki kisi kaam se Pune ja rahe ho aur ACP sir se chutti lekar gaye the. Kahan gaye the tum? Kahin iske paas toh nahi…?

She threw a pic on his face.

Abhijeet- Sach mein Tarika…..main Pune hi gaya tha. Mere ek dost Vikas ki wife aur Maa rehte hain wahan. Unhi se milne gaya tha.

Tarika-Jhooth mat bolo Abhijeet! Sach sach batao…kahan gaye the?

Abhijeet- Tarika…main sach keh raha hu….main Vikas ki maa aur patni se milne gaya tha. Usse waada kiya tha unki dekhbhal karne ka! Tum chaho toh daya se puch lo.

Tarika- Daya! Daya toh tumhari haan mein haan milayega. Lekin ab tum jhooth nhi bol sakte Abhijeet. Tumhare jhooth se parda uth chukka hai. Sabne dekh liya hai tumhara asli roop…aaj ACP sir ko bhi pata chal gaya hoga ki jispe wo sabse zyada vishwas karte hain wo asal mein kaisa hai.

He moves closer to her and hold her by her arms.

Abhijeet- Dekho tarika…..main nahi jaanta ki tum ye sab kyun keh rahi ho…..lekin main bas itna jaanta hu ki maine sirf tumse pyaar kiya hai aur karta rahunga.

She jerked his hands and looked at him….

Tarika- Choona mat mujhe ! Pehle toh ye kehte ho ki mujhse pyaar karte ho phir kisi aur ke saath ghumte ho. Meri aankhein dhoka nahi kha sakti.

Abhijeet- Dekho Tarika…..main sach mein isey nahi jaanta. Aur agar tumhe mujhpe shak hai toh thik hai…ye lo card….isme jo number hai wahan par tum phone karke puch sakti ho. Tumhara shak door ho jayega.

She laughed sarcastically….

Tarika- Haan haan….ab tak toh tumne sab arrangement bhi kar liya hoga. Kisi ko bitha diya hoga wahan...Tum par maine khud se zyada vishwas kiya tha abhijeet lekin tum…tumne mere vishwas ko chur chur kar diya. Garv tha mujhe tum par…..lekin tum toh kuch aur hi nikle. Salunkhe sir thik hi kehte the ki tum bharose ke layak hi nahi ho…nahi ho tum pyaar ke layak !

She sat down on the bed and was crying. He once again tried to pacify himself but she was not willing to understand.

Tarika- Thik hai abhijeet…..main us ladki ko hi yahan bula leti hu….shayad tumhe kuch yaad aa jaaye.

She dials a number and talks for a few minutes. Within half-an hour, a girl entered the room. Everyone was shocked as she was the one in the photograph.

Tarika- Ab kuch yaad aaya ya nahi….? Ye hai Shweta…yahi hai wo jiske saath tum pichle Sunday Orbit Mall meinn ghoom rahe the…haathon mein haath leke. (she spoke angrily) Aur haan…..ab mujhe iski bhi koi zarurat nahi hai !

She took out the ring and gave it to him. He sighed and turned to her…..

Abhijeet- Main nahi jaanta ki ye photos tumhe kisne di aur kisne tumhe is ladki ke baare mein bataya. Main toh bas itna jaanta hu ki meri zindagi mein agar koi hai toh wo tum ho. Main nahi jaanta kisne tumhe behlaya lekin mera jawab ab bhi ek hi hai…..Main is ladki ko nahi jaanta !

Saying this , he left the room and went out. Tarika broke down and was crying badly. DrS hurried to her. She hugged him and said….

Tarika-Mujhe maaf kar dijiye Sir…..maine aapki baat kabhi nahi maani. Aapse zyada Abhijeet pe bharosa kiya….lekin usne…usne mere bharose ko tod diya. Aapko bahut takleef pahunchayi maine. I am sorry sir !

DrS- Nahi Tarika…..nahi bache….aisa nahi hai. Betiyan kabhi takleef nhi deti. Aur wo abhijeet….usne jo kiya hai uski saza usey zarur milegi. Tum chinta mat karo.(to ACP)- Dekhi apne ladle ki kartut…..kya karta hai…kisi ko nahi pata….! (he said angrily)

Meanwhile, Daya rushed to find Abhijeet. He called him but he didn't picked his call. He knew his buddy needs some time alone so ,he didn't do anything further. For the next week, neither Abhijeet nor Tarika came to the bureau or lab. DrSalunkhe was worried for his daughter.

_**A week Later….Morning 10 am. **_

Tarika entered the lab with a smile on her face. But , that smile was just to stope her tears rolling down. DrSalunkhe was happy to see her back. She greeted him and then moved back to work. She was trying to keep herself busy in her work.

On the other hand , Abhijeet also joined the bureau , but now he wasa silent person. He talked only when required. This made his juniors and hi buddy most worried. He had stopped going to the forensic lab. If ACP sir asked him to go , he would either send Nikhil , Vineet or Sachin for the task.

The days passed and one day when abhijeet reached the bureau , ACP sir asked him to do a task. He moved to his desk and was surprised to find an envelop there. He opened it and was shocked to read the letter. Daya noticed him and moved to him….

Daya- Kya hua abhijeet? Tum itne pareshan kyun ho ?

He didn't replied but handed over the letter to him. He was also shocked to read that.

Daya(looked at him)- Ab tum kya karoge?

Abhijeet- Tarika ko sachchai bataunga.

Daya- Wo maanegi ?

Abhijeet- Usey maanna hi hoga.

Daya kept his hand hand on his shouldr to assure that all will be well. Abhijeet moved out of the bureau and called Tarika. Tarika ignored it at first. When she didn't receive his call he sent her a message.

"_**Tarika…..main tumse aakhiri baar milna chahta hu. Plz mana mat karna. Bahut zaruri baat karni hai. Hamari zindagi ka sawal hai. Main aaj shaam ghar pe tumhara intezar karunga …..Abhijeet"**_

She read the msg and then kept her phone a side and got busy with her work. Later that day , While going home , she decided to meet him. So , she turned her car to his home.

_**Abhijeet's Home …..5:30 pm. **_

She reached his home and rang the door bell. He opened the door and asked her to come in. She entered in and asked him coldly…

Tarika- Kyun bulaya mujhe yahan? Ab bhi kuch kehne ko baaki hai?

Abhijeet- Haan…..tumhe kuch dikhana tha!

Tarika- Ab kuch sunne aur dekhne ko baaki nahi raha Abhijeet…..sab kuch khatam ho gaya….sab kuch !

Abhijeet- Thik hai tarika…..yahi sahi….lekin ek baar ye letter padh lo. Uske baad tumhara jo bhi faisla hoga wo mujhe manzoor hoga.

He handed over a letter to her. She opened the letter suspiciously but was shocked to read it.

"_**Hello Senior Insp Abhijeet, **_

_**Kaisa laga mera surprise! Tumhe garv tha na ki tarika ko tum par sabse zyada vishwas hai…..dekha na kya hua? Waise, main tumhe bata du ki jisko tarika ne mere saath dekha tha wo Rocky tha….tumhara humshakal! Dekho kaise dhoka kha gayi wo…khair mere liye toh acha hi hai. Meri musibat apne aap tal gayi…..ab tum mere ho sirf mere ! **_

_**Shweta! "**_

She looked at him with teary eyes. She was shocked after reading it. She was surprised that she couldn't reecognise Abhijeet.

Tarika(teary)- Mujhe maaf kar do Abhijeet maine tum par shak kiya. Main khud hairan hu ki maine tum par shak kiya…..tumhe na jaane kya kya kaha!

Abhijeet- Tarika…..tum khud ko dosh mat do. Agar tumhari jagah koi aur hota toh wo bhi dhoka kha jaata.

Tarika(crying)- Nahi Abhijeet…..Galti meri hi hai….mujhe tumse sach jaanna chahiye tha. Lekin main…..main us Shweta ki baton mein aa gayi aur tumpar shak kiya , tumhari wafa aur pyaar pe shak kiya. Main toh tumhare layak hi nahi hu…tumse maafi maangne ke kaabil bhi nahi.

Meanwhile , they heard a voice…

"_**Theek keh rahi ho tum ! Tum nahi ho Abhijeet ke layak !Wo sirf mera hai…..sirf mera !"**_

They turned and were surprised to find Shweta. Abhijeet clenched his fists when he saw her.

Abhijeet(angrily)- Kyun aayi ho yahan ? AB kya chahti ho ?

Shweta(smiled)- Kya chahti hu ….tumhe chahti hu main ! Aura b toh mera raasta saaf hai!

Tarika(looked at her)- Shweta….jo tum kar rahi ho wo thik nahi hai! Kisi ka pyaar pane ke liye tum usey majboor nahi kar sakti. Pyaar mehsus karne ki cheez hai.

Shweta(rudely)- Tum toh chup hi raho aur mere aur abhijeet ke beech mein na bolo toh behtar hai. Wo sirf mera hai !

Abhijeet- Dekho shweta ….tum jo kar rahi ho wo galat hai. Aur main toh tumhe jaanta tak nahi.

Shweta- Par main toh tumhe jaanti hu na aur…..aur tumse bahut pyaar bhi karti hu.

Tarika tried to speak but Shweta stopped her on gunpoint. Meanwhile , ABhijeet took chance and informed Daya about it.

Shweta was still arguing with Tarika when abhijeet barged in….

Abhijeet- Tarika ko chhod do …..main hu tumhare saamne…..mujhse baat karo.

Shweta- Pehle isse toh nipatne do….

She took tarika on gunpoint. He gets worried and took out his gun….

Abhijeet- Meri baat maano shweta…varna goli chal jayegi.

Shweta laughed sarcastically …..

Shweta- Zara apnea as paas toh dekho.

He looked around and found themselves surrounded by some goons. Meanwhile , the team managed to enter the house. Duo went busy handling the goons while Shreya and Purvi were handling Shweta. Meanwhile , Daya asked Abhijeet to handle Shweta. Shweta had still Tarika on gunpoint. ABhijeet tried to pacify her but she wasn't interssted…

Annd then a gunshot !

**A/n: So…here's the next chapter! Hope you guys will like it ! **

**Keep thinking ….who got shot ? I will be back with the next and last chapter very soon ! **

**Plz R&amp;R ! **

**Take care !**


	4. Tum Hi Ho

**A/n : Heya everyone ! Here comes the last chapter ! **

**Thanks for liking the story. Hope you'll enjoy the last chapter. **

**Let's move to the chapter….**

A gunshot takes place. Abhijeet looks in the direction and shouted …..

_**Tarikaaaaa ! **_

He looked at Shweta who was laughing….

"_**Abhijeet agar tum mere nahi ho sakte….toh main tumhe kisi aur ka bhi nahi hone dungi." **_

Abhijeet's rage increased and he shot Shweta and rushed to Tarika and hold her. He lifted her in his arms and hurried to his car. He looked at tarika who was breathing heavily…. Daya was the one driving

Abhijeet- Kuch nahi hoga tumhe tarika….hum hospital ja rahe hai…..kuch nahi hoga tumhe. Tum bas apni aankhein khuli rakho.

They reached the hospital soon and they hurried inside. Daya's friend Sumit was there and so he quickly took Tarika under treatment. He asked the nurse to take her in the OT. She hold Abhijeet's hand….

Tarika- Mujhe maaf kar do abhijeet…shayad tum par shak karne ki saza mili hai mujhe. Ho sake toh mujhe maaf kar dena.

He rubbed off her tears and said…

Abhijeet- Kuch nahi hoga tumhe…..tu bahut jald thik hoke wapas aaogi.

With this the nurse took her in the OT. He sat down on the chairs outside OT with his hands on his head. Meanwhile , rest team came to the hospital. Dr Salunkhe was tensed and worried. He looked at Daya for an answer….

DrS- Kya hua Tarika ko ? Wo thik toh hai na ?

Daya- Doctor usey OT mein leke gaye hain. Aap chinta mat kijiye…..Tarika thik ho jayegi.

DrS- Abhijeet kahan hai ?

He signaled towards the chair where Abhijeet was sitting. DrS moved to him. He called him but he didn't responded. Meanwhile , the doctor came out of the OT. Abhijeet rushed to him….

Abhijeet- Sumit…..tarika theek hai na ? Wo thik toh hai na ?

Sumit kept his hand on his shoulder.

Sumit- Humne operation toh kar diya hai. Ab exact condition kal subah pata chalegi. Hume unke hosh mein aane tak intezar karna hoga.

DrS- Hello…m DrSalukhe….any complications?

Sumit- No sir….no problem. Goli heart ke paas lagi thi toh hume thoda intezar karna derr mein hum unhe normal ward mein shift kar denge.

DrS- Thank you Doctor!

Saying this Sumit left and DrS looked at Abhijeet. He was sitting staring the floor. He moved near to him and patted his head….

DrS- Abhijeet….!

He didn't listen for the first time, so he patted his cheeks….rather lightly slapped him.

DrS- Abhijeet….meri baat suno!

He looks up at him with teary eyes….

Abhijeet- Sirr….tarika…..tarika thik toh ho jayegi na ….usey kuch hoga toh nahi na ? Agar usey kuch ho gaya toh …..toh main khud ko kabhi maaf nahi kar paunga.

DrS- Nahi….kuch nahi hoga usey. Tum aise himmat nahi haar sakte abhijeet…Ab agar koi kuch kar sakta hai toh wo tum ho. Jao beta…..jao Tarika ke paas….usey bacha lo Abhijeet !

Meanwhile , Doctor came and told them that they could see her and only one person could be with her. DrSalunkhe patted on his shoulder.

DrS- Jao Abhijeet…..Tarika ko tumhari zarurat hai. Ab tum hi usey wapas la sakte ho. Aur haan….ho sake toh mujhe bhi maaf kar dena. (he folds his hand in front of him)

Abhijeet holds his hands.

Abhijeet- Sir…..aap ye kya kar rahe hain…Tarika ko aap apni beti maante hain aur jo kuch bhi hua aur jo bhi aapne kiya wo sahi tha. Aap maafi mat maangiye. Ab bas intezar hai tarika ke hosh mein aane ka.

DrS- Wo thik ho jayegi abhijeet. Jao tum uske paas. Usey tumhari zarurat hai !

He pushed him towards her room after telling to call them in case of any problem. He assured them and moved in. Rest of the team left from there.

_**Tarika's Ward….**_

She was lying unconscious on the bed. He moved towards her and moved his hand lightly in her curly hair. He caressed her forehead and looked at her. Some machines were attached on her hands. He sat on a chair beside her and hold her hand lightly and kept his other hand on her forehead and spoke looking at her face.

"_**Tarika….. Dekho main aa gaya….Tumhara abhijeet ! Abhijeet toh sirf Tarika ka hi hai. Koi bhi hume alag nahi kar sakta Tarika…..khud bhagwan bhi nahi. Dekho…ab tum aankhein kholo yaar…..jaanta hu main tumhe bahut satata hu …bahut pareshan karta hu….lekin I promise ab aisa nahi hoga. " **_

He looked at her as if she will sit up and start speaking ….will scold him for crying. But none happened. Tears rolled down his eyes.

"_**Tarika….dekho ab tum uth jao….aur mat satao. Main nahi reh sakta tumhare bina. Jo hua usey bhul jao. Dekho ab toh Salunkhe Sir ne bhi maaf kar diya mujhe. Tum bhi kar do aur wapas aa jao." **_

He rested his hand on her arm and let the tears flow down. He came out of his trance when he felt a movement within his hand. He looked and saw movement in Tarika's hand which was in his grip. He hurried to call for Doctor Sumit. He came and checked her up and then moved to Abhijeet…

Sumit(with a smile)- Tarika's fine Abhijeet! Bahut lucky hain ye ….afterall aap inse itna pyaar jo karte hain. Shaam tak aap inhe ghar le ja sakte hain.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Thanks Sumit….pata nahi agar tum nahi hote toh kya hota.

Sumit(smiling)-Arey …aise kaise kuch hone dete hum….Daya ki tarah tum bhi mere dost ho.

Abijeet smiled and thanked him again. Sumit left and Abhijeet informed others that Tarika is fine now. Soon , everyone reached there. Abhijeet went to complete the formalities. All others entered the ward. Shreya helped her to sit. DrS sat beside her.

DrS- Ab kaisi ho Tarika ?

Tarika- Thik hu Sir…..aap logon ke rehte kuch ho sakta hai kya ?

DrS(smiled)- Haan…hona bhi nahi chahiye. Pata hai kal kitna pareshan ho gaye the hum ….aur Abhijeet…(he paused)

Tarika(tensed)- Abhijeet…..abhijeet thik hai na Sir ? Wo kahan hai ? Kahin dikh nahi raha ?

She looked around…..but didn't find him. She put her head down.

Tarika- Sir lagta hai ABhijeet ne abhi tak mujhe maaf nahi kiya….tabhi wo milne nahi aaya. Aap usey samjhaiye na Sir….please !

DrS-Relax Tarika…..wo kahin nahi gaya…bas formalities puri karne gaya hi hoga.

Tarika- Nahi sir wo naraz hai ab tak !

Meanwhile , they heard him…..

Abhijeet- Main tumse naraz nahi ho sakta Tarika…..ye tum jaanti ho. Tumse naraz ho gaya toh ye sab mujhse naraz ho jayenge….ab family ko koi naraz karta hai kya ?

She smiled with tears and looked at him. DrSalunkhe took the point…

DrS- Daya…mere khayal se hume chalna chahiye. Dono ko akela chhod dena chahiye.

Daya(smiled)- Sahi kaha Sir….hum kyun kabab mein haddi bane ! Chalo sab log !

AbhiRika smiled when he said that. Soon , the team moved out. He moved towards her bed and sat beside her. She took his hand in hers.

Tarika- Abhijeet…tumne mujhe maaf kar diya ?

Abhijeet(looked at her)- Maafi…? Tumhe maafi maangne ki zarurat nahi hai Tarika.

Tarika- Zarurat hai Abhijeet….maine tumhara dil dukhaya…tumhe bahut kuch kaha…sabse badi baat tumse zyada kisi aur ka vishwas kiya. I am really sorry !

He rubbed off her tears.

Abhijeet- Main tumhari aankhon mein aansu nahi dekh sakta. Chalo ab muskarao aur jo hua usey bhul jao. Ab hum nayi shuruat karenge.

Tarika(smiled)- And I promise ki ab aisa kuch nahi hoga. Main kuch bhi aisa nahi karungi jisse tumhe takleef ho.

Abhijeet- Main bhi tumse waada karta hu Tarika.

Meanwhile , a nurse entered the room.

Nurse- _**Mr and Mrs Abhijeet Srivastav**_ …..aap dono hi hai na ?

Abhijeet- Jii haan….

Nurse- Sir…ye aapke liye DrSumit ne bheja hai aur kaha hai ki aap apni wife ko ghar le ja sakte hain.

Abhijeet- Thank you Siister !

Nurse smiled and went out. He turned to Tarika who was sitting surprised.

Tarika- Nurse ne abhi kya kaha ?

Abhijeet- Yahi ki hum ghar ja sakte hain .

Tarika- Uske pehle?

He smiled slightly….

Abhijeet- Kya kaha?

Tarika- Usne kaha Mr&amp; Mrs Abhijeet Srivastav !

Abhijeet(smiled)- Toh galat kya hai…banogi toh tum Srivastav hi na ?

She blushed and smiled at the same time and just hugged him. He smeared her head and then asked her to change. The nurse came and helped her. Soon , they were back home. DrS announced that after Tarika's recovery , they'll do abhirka's engagement.

_**A week later….Tarika's Home…**_

Rajat , Sachin were busy in decorating the house. Vineet , Nikhil and others were running in and out the house arranging for other things. Shreya and Purvi were making Tarika ready while Daya was with Abhijeet. DrS was checking the things while ACP was just looking around.

ACP- Dekh salunkhe …sab kitne khush hain !

DrS- Haan….aur aaj main bhi khush hu.

Daya- Khush toh aapko hona hi chahiye….aapki beti ki sagai hai. Mujhe ek bhabhi milne wali hai.

Abhijeet just smiled.

DrS- Haan…ye bhi sahi hai….magar abhijeet ab roz roz lab mein mat aana mera dimag kharab karne.

Daya- Kya sir aap bhi….ab toh abhijeet bahane dhundhega lab aane ke.

DrS(showing helpless face)- Haan….jaanta hu…par kuch kar nahi sakta.

Rajat- Kyun Sir ?

DrS- Arey jab miya biwi raazi hai toh kazi ki kya bisaat !

All laughed. Meanwhile , Shreya and Purvi came with tarika. She was dressed in a beautiful red and off-white lehenga. Abhijeet wa smesmerixed to see her…kinda lost in her beauty. Someone tapped on her shoulder…

Daya- Boss…shaadi ke baad aaram se tarika ko dekhna….abhi anguthi pehnao.

He looked at her , who was now standing beside him.

DrS- Jaldi se anguthi pehna do Abhijeet…..kahin mera irada na badal jaaye. ;)

Abhijeet- Areey….sirr…..wo….wo mujhe tarika se kuch puchna tha!

DrS_ kya ?

He looked at her and hold her hands.

Tarika- Kya kar rahe ho Abhijeet?

Abhijeet(smiled)- Main precaution le raha hu tumse ….(he winked to her)

Tarika- Matlab?

Abhijeet- Ab main tumhe anguthi pehnaunga aur tumne mujhe phir se thappad maar diya toh !

It took her a second to understand and he slipped the ring in her finger. She hit him lightly on his chest.

"_**Abhijeet ….tum bhi na ! " **_

He laughed and pulled her in a hug and everyone smiled and clapped for them. ACP Sir and DrS blessed them. Soon , they were married and were happy being with each other.

********THE END********

**A/n : Lo ji….Apne vaade ke mutabik sab kuch thik kar diya maine. Hamare AbhiRika safe hain aur khush bhi. **

**Thank you all for liking the story and reviewing. Will be back with another AbhiRika soon ! **

**Till then ….Stay Happy…Stay Blessed ! **

**Take care ! **

**Lastly , Plz R&amp;R ! **


End file.
